wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms 3D
Not to be confused with Worms 3. Worms 3D is an artillery game developed by Team17, most notable for being the first in the Worms franchise to feature 3D gameplay. It features many new weapons as well as old, with some of them having completely new operating methods to suit the new 3D environment. Like previous games in the series, natural factors such as wind and water still affect the gameplay, though the most notable returning feature is the completely destructible landscape, which gives several different and unique strategies. In Worms 3D, levels typically consist of one or several islands, with varying sizes. Gameplay Modes like Campaign and Quick Match return from previous versions. The game also features a multiplayer feature, as well as the ability to edit and create teams. The objective of most of the matches is to eliminate the opposing forces' Worms, whereas the Campaign Mode gives the player sets of specific goals which he/she needs to complete. The gameplay itself hasn't changed much from its predecessors, with the exception of the three-dimensional view, which allows the player more freedom, and more possibilities, to complete the task at hand. Campaign Mode consists of 35 small missions in which the player has to utilize their Worms to complete a certain task, like destroy enemy Worms, collect a certain Crate, or even unique missions, like having to detonate 16 hidden Mines in a certain time. All of the missions give awards depending on how well you do. Gold medals usually unlock maps, Wormopedia entries or even sometimes Easter eggs (usually Wormopedia entries, voice banks or secret landscapes). Sometimes, completing missions will give you a Challenge Mission in which you have to use a weapon/utility to collect targets and to try and go for as long as possible (as collecting targets adds time to your timer). Getting a gold time can unlock maps or locked weapons. Weapons ).]] Note: italicized weapon names have uneditable values in the scheme creator. *Bazooka *Homing Missile *Mortar *Homing Pigeon *Grenade *Cluster Bomb *Holy Hand Grenade *Banana Bomb *Shotgun *Uzi *Petrol Bomb *Fire Punch *Baseball Bat *Viking Axe *Prod *Land Mine *Dynamite *Sheep *Super Sheep *Old Woman *Mad Cows *Air Strike *Concrete Donkey *Jet Pack *Ninja Rope *Teleport *Parachute *Girder *Freeze *Scales of Justice *Earthquake *Nuclear Test *Skip Go *Surrender *Worm Select *Low Gravity *''Red Bull'' *Gas Canister *''Blowpipe'' *''Mega Mine'' *''Sticky Bomb'' *''Lottery Strike'' *''Doctor's Strike'' *Bridge Kit *''Binoculars'' *Fast Walk *Laser Sight Campaign */D-Day/ */Crate Britain/ */Grave Danger/ */A Leek in a Vegetable Patch/ */Ice, Ice, Maybe/ */When Annelids Collide/ */Rum Deal/ *Earn Your Crust */Apple Core Island/ */Helter Skelter/ *Take My Cherry *In Space, No-One Can Hear You Clean */Shiver Me Timbers/ *Falling For You */Crop Circle/ */Tree Village Trouble/ */Movie Mayhem/ *Worm and the Beanstalk */Schools in for Summer/ *High Stakes *A Quick Fix */All Cooped Up/ */Trial of the Damned/ *Showdown at the OK Corale Reef *Plaice Holder */Hook, Line and Skimmer/ *Nobody Rides For Free */Hold Until Relieved/ *To Boldly Go *Beautiful Balloon */A Good Nights Sleep/ *Beefcake Breakfast Brawl */Costa Del Danger/ *Ragnarok and Roll */Alien Juice Suckers/ Development The game was announced by Team17 in 2002 as Worms 3, featuring a different logo and initially announced to be published by Activision. In 2003 the name changed to Worms 3D and Activision were dropped as the publisher. It was later announced that Sega would be publishing the game in European territories. The game was announced at E3 2003, featuring two different maps for demonstration. (which are leftover in the game's files.) and different team colors. References Campaign Mode has many film references and moments. Most notably the mission "Plaice Holder" is a huge devotion to the Jaws series, from the dead shark (with a fire extinguisher in its mouth), the boat, the fuel canisters, and even on the back of the boat there is a sign visible saying "ORCA", the name of the boat. Elsewhere, the lighthouse and billboard are recreated, the latter under the guise of "Worms Island". In the game, you can obtain the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. As an additional reference, the only available fuse time is three, referencing a long, drawn out speech in the film about three being the only time that must be counted before throwing the Holy Hand Grenade (after which the king counts to five). In the level "/Tree Village Trouble/", the tree houses represent the forest in Endor in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The level "Showdown at the O.K. Corale Reef" is a pun on the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, a real gunfight that took place in 1881. The levels "/D-Day/" and "/Hold Until Relieved/" are a reference to the film The Longest Day. During the Campaign, the mission "Ice, Ice Maybe" is a reference to Vanilla Ice's song "Ice, Ice Baby". The mission Ragnarok and Roll is a reference to the future series of events in norse mythology. Playing Online Due to the shutdown of GameSpy, the online feature present in the PC version is no longer available. However, it is still possible to play on LAN, as the game can be played online with third party software such as GameRanger, Tunngle, and Hamachi, There is also a patch that replaces all instances of GameSpy with OpenSpy in the exe. Go here for playing with GameRanger. OpenSpy patch http://w4tweaks.ru/load/82-1-0-1942 Trivia * The main theme of the game is Wormsong 2003, which plays during the credits regardless of whether the player has downloaded the front-end tweak or not. By default, the Main Menu music is an instrumental version of "Shake Your Coconuts" by Junior Senior. However, the front-end music tweak changes the track to "FEndStrm.aud", which was later used as the main theme of Worms 4: Mayhem. ** Furthermore, by default, the game's title screen plays "Shake Your Coconuts" with the lyrics included, while the Main Menu plays the instrumental version. ** The front-end music tweak also replaces "Shake Your Coconuts" with Wormsong 2003 in the title screen, though the demo interrupts it before the lyrics commence, unless the player constantly/intermittently moves their mouse to prevent the demo from starting. * Unlike the console versions, the PC version has online play. * Also unlike the console versions is the ability to mod certain parts of the game such as the interface and the background of a level. * A teaser trailer for the game can be viewed here. See also *''Worms 3D'' - Weapons Guide External links * Official site Category:Worms 3D Category:Games Category:3D Games